1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalcone derivatives and a pharmaceutical preparation containing one of the chalcone derivatives. In particular, it relates to 3,4-dihydroxychalcone derivatives and an anti-inflammatory preparation containing one of the 3,4-dihydroxychalcone derivatives.
2. Prior Art
It is known that 3,4-dihydroxychalcone and its derivatives have the activity to inhibit the oxidation of edible oils [Food Chemistry (1983, 12) 205-212].
JP,A 61-76433 discloses that 3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)-2-propen-1-one [=3,4-(2',3',4'-trimethoxy)dihydroxychalcone] has antiallergic activity, and JP,A 63-297847 discloses that 2',3',3,4-tetrahydroxychalcone has extensive anti-inflammatory activity.
Further, although based on in vitro experimental results, it has been revealed that 3,4-dihydroxychalcone and 3,4-dihydroxychalcone derivatives such as 2',3,4-trihydroxychalcone, 4',3,4-trihydroxychalcone and 2',4',3,4-tetrahydroxychalcone have the inhibiting activity have the inhibiting activity against enzymes which are to cause inflammation [PROSTAGLADINSS (1985, 30 (3) 357)].
As described above, studies are now under way concerning the activities of a variety of 3,4-dihydroxychalcone derivatives.